


Fourteen

by almondchocolate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondchocolate/pseuds/almondchocolate
Summary: Tikki slowly flew up to Marinette, who had collapsed on her floor in tears. “Marinette,” she said gently, “may I remind you of something?”Marinette nodded miserably.“You are only fourteen years old. This is the third time this week that Adrien has worked you into a mess and I don’t think that that is a good thing.”OrIn which Marinette decides it's time that her and Adrien just be friends but, while the author agrees, she's just too much if a shipper to let them be.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a new multichap fic of mine where I will attempt writing fluff. Don't know how successful I'll be, but enjoy!

“Gah!,” said Marinette, throwing her school bag on the floor. “I was a complete idiot in front of Adrien today. _Again_. At this rate we’ll never get married at our country estate and have three kids and a hamster and my parents will have to throw away the wedding cake design they secretly made three years ago and they’ll pretend to be okay but they’ll secretly be disappointed and I’ll be disappointed too because I’ll have to throw away the little onesies I already made which may have been a little hasty but look at the onesies Tikki, look at them! They’re just so cute but now they have to go into the garbage!”

Tikki nodded and slowly flew up to Marinette, who had collapsed on her floor in tears. “Marinette,” she said gently, “may I remind you of something?”

Marinette nodded miserably.

“You are only fourteen years old. This is the third time this week that Adrien has worked you into a mess and I don’t think that that is a good thing.”

“I know I’m young Tikki, but boys like Adrien only come around once in a lifetime! I can’t let my future slip away! I’m stressed because this is important and I keep messing it up!”

Tikki nodded again. “I see. But Marinette, your mental health is important, and you're messing that up too.”

Marinette looked ready to burst into tears again, and Tikki sidled up to her cheek comfortingly.

“It’s true Adrien is a very special boy, Marinette. But you are a really special kid too. I hate to see you get so worked up over something, especially when you already have so much on your plate. Can your school days be about having fun with your friends and learning instead of plotting to date a boy?”

Marinette shook her head. “Tikki, I… I need to get a boyfriend and start dating or else I’ll be stunted when I’m older. I need to learn now or else I’ll never get married and I’ll die cold and alone in a my huge apartment that is filled with cats and I actually really like cats but I also rather like humans too and-”

“Marinette,” said Tikki, “you’re rambling again.”

Marinette blushed ashamedly. “I’m sorry. It’s just, focusing on boys and learning about relationships is important at my age.”

Tikki nodded. “I agree. You do need to be learning about relationships, but you already are. You’re learning how to be a good daughter, partner, friend, employee, and public service worker. You are so many things Marinette, but you aren’t happy. And it breaks my heart.”

“I- I’m sorry Tikki. Alya has a boyfriend already and here I am making a mess out of everything and disappointing you.”

Tikki shook her head. “You could never disappoint me. You are an amazing young girl who’s been handling all of her responsibilities wonderfully. Do you think though, that you and Adrien could just be friends? You don’t need a boyfriend, and you’re not Alya. Can friends be the goal, at least for now?”

Marinette thought for a moment, then nodded. “I suppose so.” she looked at her discarded schoolbag and her pathetic state on the floor then cracked a sad grin, “at least this won’t have to happen anymore.”

Tikki smiled in return. “Exactly. Tomorrow at school I want you to tell Alya that you only want to be friends with Adrien, okay? You don’t need her pressuring you or trying to set you both up anymore.”

Marinette nodded again. “Okay, Tikki. I will.”

Tikki beamed. “Thank you.”

***

The next day Marinette did precisely that. She arrived early and told Alya that she didn’t have the time or emotional energy for a boyfriend, and that she wanted to give up all pursuits of something more. Alya had tried to persuade her to reconsider, but the comforting pressure of Tikki in her pocket helped her hold firm.

Alya respected her decision.

It was only the first day but already Marinette felt so much more free. She knew that she had a tendency to hyper focus on one thing, and her focus on trying to win Adrien’s affection had made her more self-conscious and less confident.

When Adrien walked in she didn’t avoid eye contact to hide her blush like she usually would, instead she smiled at him like she would any other friend. It felt nice, actually.

“Hey Marinette,” said Adrien. “You look happy today.”

Marinette blushed. “Hey! Yeah, I had a bit of a revelation yesterday and I think it will help me feel a bit better about life I guess.”

Adrien nodded approvingly. “Awesome, you deserve it. Care to share what it was?”

Marinette blushed a bit deeper but decided to continue anyway. “I, um, I’m only fourteen.”

Chloe snorted from the aisle over. “You only just realized?”

Marinette shook her head, embarrassed now. “No, I- just, I get so flustered about the future and relationships that sometimes I forget that I’m still a kid. I have time. I’m only fourteen.”

Adrien smiled. “I like that. I think my father should hear that too. I wish I could just be a kid.”

Marinette’s expression softened, “I’m sorry Adrien.” she froze as an idea came to her. “Hey, uh, do you want to go do something this Saturday, if you’re free I guess?”

Adrien nodded eagerly, “Yeah! I think I am free, my dad is doing a shoot for a female line so I’m good. What do you want to do?”

“I… don’t really want to have a plan. My life, well, er, both of our lives are really structured and I just want to do something on a whim. Meet me at the bakery at 10:00am and we can go do something stupid that teenagers would, y’know? Just being kids.”

Adrien’s eyes were wide at this point and Marinette instantly began to panic. “I, well, if you think it’s a stupid idea we don’t have to. I’m just being philosophical and whatnot, ignore what I just said.”

“NO!” said Adrien. “No, uh, I really like that idea. Something stupid and unplanned sounds perfect. I’ll see you at 10:00.”

Marinette smiled. “Great.”

At that point Alya and Nino walked in from the hallway and Adrien quickly and excitedly filled Nino in on the plan. Alya sat down giving Marinette a strange look.

“Girl,” she whispered as class started, “I thought you didn’t want to focus on Adrien anymore. Why did you just ask him out?”

Marinette smiled weakly, “I always help out my friends. Adrien seemed like he could use a friend this weekend.”

Alya lifted an eyebrow. “I don’t buy that for one second.”

Marinette sighed. “I really am trying to get over him, and spending time with him may seem counter productive, but I just want to have fun and take a break. He may as well come along for the ride.”

Alya shook her head. “Whatever girl, I hope you do get a break though. You deserve it.”

Marinette smiled softly. “Everyone keeps saying that.”

In Marinette’s pocket, Tikki was silently agreeing with Alya. It seemed strange for Marinette to ask Adrien to accompany her, but her holder’s heart had always worked faster than her mind.

It wouldn’t be until much later in life that Marinette would realize exactly what she had gotten into that day, but even then she would only smile. It would be one heck of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments, ideas, or critiques down below I would love to hear them!  
> Anyways,  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
